


High School Boys and Sleepover Games

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Daily Lives of High School Boys, Daily Lives of High School Boys/Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou/Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual group plus a few others have a sleep over at Tadakuni's house, Yoshitake and Hidenori have a few fun party games planned! *second chapter to come....eventually....maybe....give me another year or two*</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Boys and Sleepover Games

**Author's Note:**

> This would absolutely never happen in canon. I am well aware of that. I am still gonna write this though – everyone making out with everyone, enjoy~

"Arg, I just don't see why we're doing this in the first place!" Motoharu barked as he sat cross-legged in the middle of Tadakuni's room. He glared down at his feet before looking off to the side, his arms crossed, "Besides, we don't even have any girls here!"

Karasawa leaned back, his legs outstretched in front of him, "I don't see why that's a big deal...it's just party games."

"We don't have to play them...!" Tadakuni scratched his face awkwardly, trying to smile and look confident but he failed miserably.

Yoshitake slammed a hand onto the ground and Hidenori's glasses bounced a ray off light off as they both stood up, "We can't finish high school without at least one generic sleep over!" The boys yelled.

"I think this is more of something girls do..." Mitsuo whispered to himself quietly and no one took notice he had even spoken.

"Since when am I even involved in this?" The president of the student counsel asked awkwardly from behind the vice president who looked just as confused.

"I'm not even sure where I am." Kiyohiko looked more than a little confused and at that point each of the boys started voicing their complaints and confusions.

Hidenori sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked around the room, his voice becoming deep when he spoke, "Would you all shut up and listen!?" The noise slowly died down and when it was quiet, he spoke again. "Tonight, we have a normal, high school sleep over with fun party games such as 'spin the bottle' and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'!"

Karasawa gave a little wave to get his attention and with a huff Hidenori gave him permission to speak, "You realize both of those games involve making out and we're all guys?"

The room grew silent as Yoshitake stood, sliding the door closed, "It's just party games, no one has to know, right?"

Hidenori smirked, "Very right! So, what should we play first?"

\--x--

A shaky hand reached out for the bottle, gripped the cold glass for a moment before letting go again and contemplating if it was really a great idea before thinking  _aw to hell with it_  and giving it a good spin. The hand belonged to Mitsuo who had been chosen to spin first, his eyes watching as the bottle spun round and round. It started to slow and he took a deep breath, his eyes flicking up to look across the boys' faces, each of them knowing they could get stuck with kissing him.

Mitsuo knew that's exactly the way they saw it – getting stuck with him. Even when it was just a game, he knew he was an outsider and they all thought he was annoying and useless and-

The thoughts died as he felt a hand rest on his cheek and slide onto his shoulder before the other's lips met with his own. He opened his eyes wide only too see his partner's were closed. He matched him, letting his eyes flutter closed as he felt the scruff rub against his chin. It itched and it felt weird, but the comforting warmth that passed between their lips cancelled out any strangeness Motoharu's beard made him feel. They didn't stay like that for long before Motoharu pulled back, seating himself back into the circle.

All eyes were watching him in confusion and, something else, amazement, perhaps?

"That's how you play, right?" Motoharu asked as he refused to make eye contact with any of the other boys, especially not Mitsuo.

The atmosphere was awkward and tense for a moment before Karasawa reached out from beside Mitsuo, grabbing the bottle, "We are going clockwise, right?" No one said anything, he shrugged and spun it. As he waited for it to stop, he was less afraid than Mitsuo had been, and more just waiting to get it over with, after all, there was no way kissing a guy could be any better than kissing a girl, right?

Karasawa watched it slow to a stop and he followed the end of the bottle up to the president's face who was looking everywhere but at him. "Pres."

"Uh...heheh, we don't  _really_  have to do this, right...?" The student counsel president smiled awkwardly, trying to wave Karasawa off as he moved across the open space between them. The blond boy started to stand up, but the vice president grabbed his arm, pulling him back down in time for Karasawa to sit in front of him, one hand sliding to the back of the president's neck.

Karasawa gave a thank you nod to the vice president before lightly pressing his lips to the president's. The blond boy's lips were softer than he expected, he pulled away before he got too into it, letting go of the smaller boy as he returned to his seat.

"...this is so dumb..." The president mumbled as he folded his arms and turned his face away from the group, trying to hide the blush quickly taking over his face.

Hidenori snickered as he took his own turn, the bottle landing on Kiyohiko. "H-Hidenori..." He stuttered out as he watched the glasses-clad boy crawl toward him.

"Really though, who the hell is he?"

"Huh?" Hidenori looked to the side to see Yoshitake staring at Kiyohiko. "Him?"

"Yeah," Yoshitake raised an eyebrow, "Who is he?"

"I met him when I visited my grandparents."

"Why is he here?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"How did he get here?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"How  _did_  I get here?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Is there anythin you  _are_  sure about?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Can you just kiss me and get this over with?"

Hidenori stopped his little game, his lips pulled up into a light smile as he kissed the boy softly, quickly, and pulling back. He didn't get to far before Kiyohiko reached out, pulling him back, crashing their lips together for a second time. Hidenori's eyes opened wide in shock, unsure of what was happening but he felt Kiyohiko smile into the kiss as his tongue gently slid across his lower lip and Hidenori gave him shove. Kiyohiko fell backwards, catching himself before he fell on his back, his eyes lowered and his face dark red, "S...sorry..." Hidenori just sighed as he returned to his seat.

The air grew awkward again before Hidenori barked out, "Someone just spin the damned thing!" Motoharu reached out as next in the circle and gave it a spin, the bottle landing on Mitsuo again. "Spin again." Motoharu sighed as he followed Hidenori's instructions and gave it another spin, landing on Yoshitake.

"You know guys, maybe this is a little weird, huh?" Yoshitake smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Can't we just play hide and seek? That's a party game, right? And we don't have to kiss each other in that one..."

Motoharu stood, walking closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him up, "This was your idea and I've already kissed  _him_  so don't think you can get out of this."

"Well, I just th-"

Motoharu kissed him mid-sentence, roughly and aggressively, Yoshitake's lips hurt from the force Motoharu pushed the two together, his shirt still balled in his fist. Yoshitake hissed into the kiss, trying to push the larger male away, but Motoharu stood strong, his free arm wrapping around his lower back and holding them close. He let go of him and Yoshitake, surprised by the sudden release, fell to the floor. "Your turn Tadakuni."

"I...uh...I really don't-"

Motoharu didn't even look at him as he gave the bottle a spin for him and sat back down in his spot.

"...thanks..." Tadakuni mumbled to himself as he waited for it to stop, pointing straight at the vice president. "I...barely even know you..." The vice president shrugged. "Do you even have a name?" Another shrug was the only answer he got before the blond moved closer, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Oh...okay."

"What's the matter, Tadakuni, upset you didn't get a real kiss?" Yoshitake teased.

"Shut up, I never said that!"

Yoshitake shrugged and Kiyohiko gave the bottle a spin before landing on the boy with the hat. "Uh...so..."

"Shut up." Karsawa said blatantly as he crawled closer.

"Y-you seem to like doing this..."

"No."

"...oh..."

Karasawa didn't let the boy babble on much longer before seizing his lips with his own. Feeling a little pushy, he tried to part the boy's lips with his tongue before he heard Hidenori from behind him. "You should wait for that when we get to the second game." Karasawa nodded, pulling away, tugging on his hat and seating himself back down. The vice president spun next, landing on Hidenori who smiled at him, sitting up straight and patted the spot in front of him. The vice president grumbled as he made his way over to him. He tried to do his awkward-cheek-kiss on Hidenori, but that wasn't how the game was played. "You have to kiss me."

"I did."

"On the lips."

"Why?"

"If you don't then I will."

The vice president grumbled again, not wanting to be the pursued and would much rather be in charge of the kiss, so he leaned in, his lips barely brushing against Hidenori's before the brown haired boy pushed their lips together, kissing him fully and openly. The vice president pulled away, "Eheh..." He tried to smile through his bright red face, the tips of his ears even tinted pink, as he moved out of the way for the president to spin, landing on Mitsuo.

Mitsuo's mind became a rush of emotions and fear and anxiety again, his eyes flicking from the president to everywhere else in the room possible. When their eyes met again, the president was in front of him, sitting crisscrossed with a pleasant smile on his face, "Take your time, Mitsuo, you can kiss me when you're ready."

What he said only caused Mitsuo's face to match his ginger hair color as he fidgeted nervously, leaning forward, then sitting back up, leaning forward a little further, then up straight again. The president remained calm and patient but Mitsuo could tell the others were growing impatient. Why exactly were they impatient anyway? Did they actually enjoy watching their friends kiss each other? He shook away the thought, obviously this would be a day they never mentioned again. He leaned in further, stopped, further more, paused, and then finally closed the distance between himself and the president. He felt the president's mouth twitch up into a smile as he kissed him back, his hands resting on his arms as the blond sighed into the kiss.  _He...really enjoys this, doesn't he?_  Mitsuo thought before finally pulling away. The president gave another happy smile before moving back to his spot and letting Yoshitake know it was his turn, and he was the last to go.

Yoshitake sighed as he gave it a spin but the president reached out and stopped it, "Tadakuni is the only one who hasn't been kissed yet, you should just choose him!"

"No, no I'm fine really!" Tadakuni stuttered as he tried to decline the kiss but Yoshitake's mind was already set as he reached out, pulling Tadakuni by the hand over to him, even going as far as to pull him onto his lap. "Y-Yoshitake, we really don't have to, it could make stuff we-" Yoshitake gave him a light kiss to quiet him, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Close your eyes." Yoshitake whispered before he connected their lips again. The kiss started out easy and light but soon grew more passionate as the two boys mouthed at each other's lips, their tongues grazing across each others.

Hidenori stood up, walking across the room and sliding open a door, "I think you two should go first in our second round."

Yoshitake pulled away, glancing up at the open closet door and back down at Tadakuni. Tadakuni shrugged, "Wh-whatever..."

Yoshitake smiled as he stood up, carrying the dark-haired boy into the closet, kicking it closed with his foot.


End file.
